


Finding Makoto

by ProblematicJack



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Finding Nemo AU, M/M, Rin is Makoto's dad in this au, this is honestly just a crack au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicJack/pseuds/ProblematicJack
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Rin wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. "You look beautiful today," he whispered as he began to play with her long, soft brown hair. 

The woman turned around and smiled at Rin. "You've been saying that every day Rin."

Rin laughed lightly as his wife gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I can't help it, you really do."

"Oh stop it. I'm fat, greasy, and dressed like a slob."

"I suppose that's my fault then," Rin said said quietly as he reached around to place a hand on her rounded belly.

She sighed softly. "Just think Rin, in a few weeks, we get to meet our new son or daughter. We're going to be parents."

Rin hummed softly in reply. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Makoto." 

"I like that. It's elegant, like you. How about if it's a boy?"

"I want it to be Makoto either way."

Rin blinked in surprise before smiling. "He'll probably be teased about it you know."

"You're one to talk, besides, I like the name."

Rin laughed softly. "Okay, okay, you have a point. Now, how would you like to go to that Festival in town, my little mermaid?"

"I think that would be lovely, Mr. Fisherman," she giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Take good care of him Rin."

"No, you can't go. You're strong. You can do this. Please..." Rin's voice hitched for a moment from tears. "I don't want to do this without you."

She placed her hands on Rin's face and smiled softly. "I know you can do it. Mr. Fisherman."

"Mermaid... No... Don't leave me..."

"Mr. Matsuoka," The doctor said quietly after giving Rin a few minutes. "Your son..."  


Rin looked up and took the whimpering baby from the doctor. "At least I have you... Makoto..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Papa! Papa! Wake up! It's the first day of school! Come on! You promised to take me!" Makoto shook Rin until he woke up.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake. Go get yourself some breakfast while I get dressed." Rin groaned as he sat up in bed, rubbing at his face. He almost couldn't believe that today was actually the first day for Makoto in public school. After seven years, today was finally the day. He had to let Makoto go, just a little bit.

He finally pulled himself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to get himself ready. He had to go to his new job today anyway, might as well get ready now. He walked into the kitchen to find a happy Makoto eating some eggs and rice.

"Well aren't you Mr. Independent?" Rin teased and ruffled his hair, making Makoto laugh.

"You taught me dad!"

"I guess I did, didn't I? I must have done a good job then."

Makoto giggled again.

"Now hurry up," Rin said as he put together his own meal. "We don't want to be late on the first day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin knelt down to look Makoto in the eye once they reached the school. "Now, remember. You can always call me in an emergency. Or if you need help, get the teacher. And don't forget-"

"Dad, it's okay. You've gone over this stuff for weeks. I'll remember. Promise."

Rin sighed, but smiled at Makoto's reassurance. "You're right. You're a smart kid. Now go on, go say hi to your teachers."

Makoto gave Rin a kiss on the cheek before he turned on his crutches and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Skipped school!? What do you mean he skipped school!" Rin huffed and puffed over the phone. Apparently Makoto had shown up for his first class, but was not present for the rest of the day, along with three other kids who were well known for skipping class. He had a good idea of where they had all gone.

"No, I'll find him. Thanks." Rin hung up the phone in a huff and shoved it into his pocket before heading out the door. The first day and Makoto was already causing trouble. Now he was going to get fired for not showing up to work on the first day. He'd need a new job, especially now that he was definitely going to pull Makoto out of public school and home-school him once again. Especially if this is how he wanted to do things. Running off with a group of delinquents to the damn pier. Makoto couldn't even swim! What if he fell in? What if he already had and he was too late?

Rin was lost in his haze of thoughts as he walked to the pier, he almost didn't notice the group of delinquents running up to him until they shouted his name.

"Mr. Matsuoka! Mr. Matsuoka! You've gotta help!" One of the kids shouted as they ran. "You gotta help! Someone's after us! I think they got Makoto!"


End file.
